Oft hope is born when all is forlorn
by IdrilSilmarwenEamaneLuinwe
Summary: Eruanna and Bellasiel were born in Middle Earth, but some how lived their life on Earth - away from their home and their father -with Madison a woman who looks remarkably like their dead mother. When they return to ME, what happened to their father, why were they sent to Earth and why have they returned? Aragorn / OC. Boromir / OC.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eruanna and Bellasiel were born in Middle Earth, but some how lived their life on Earth - away from their home and their father -with Madison a woman who looks remarkably like their dead mother. When they return to ME, what happened to their father, why were they sent to Earth and why have they returned?

Disclaimer : I do not own Tolkien's wonderful characters or plot, just my own characters: Almárëa, Emerion, Revion, Bellasiel, Eruanna and Madison.

_**Bold Italics means elvish.**_

_Italics means flashback_

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_**Almárëa!" **__A man shouted, despair etched on his face as he cried out his loves name. _

_He fell to his knees as he once more surveyed his surroundings, bodies littered the ground around him, both elf and orc alike._

_Sorrow was clear on his features as his shoulders slumped in defeat, his eyes still roaming over the multitude of corpses, desperation clear in his grey eyes__._

"_**Almárëa…" **__he whispered the name, as if it were a prayer._

"_**Emerion!" **__Someone yelled out._

_Emerion looked up as his name was called his features clouded with agony when he realised it was not his love who had called him._

"_**Almárëa…"**__ he gasped out the name of his love once more as he saw her broken body lying in the arms of his brother, her ivory skin now a deathly pale and her inky curls matted with blood __**"Almárëa…**__**do not abandon me my love, my life, return to me … Almárëa…"**__._

_His eyes filled with hope as he saw her cerulean eyes flicker open, her lips curling into a pained smile at the sight of her husband __**"…Emerion…" **__her voice filled with love for him __**"Ke-keep our … Keep our children safe, my love" **__she stuttered through her pain, the wound on her chest causing her to fade from life quickly __**"…Emerion… love…"**__._

_Emerion cried out in anger and loss as Almárëa breathed her last. _

_His brother, Revion, bowed his head, his own heart breaking for the loss of his sister, and for the pain of his brother._

"_**Brother - " **__he started._

_Emerion cut him off in a broken whisper __**"She's gone … she's gone … Almárëa … gone … gone …"**_

"_**Brother, we must depart - your children"**_

"_**She's gone" **__Emerion repeated once more._

"_**You must stay strong Emerion, stay strong for your children - Almárëa wouldn't want you to hurt, you must see that brother!" **__Revion exclaimed desperate to break through his brothers grief._

"_**I see nothing, for the light in my life is gone" **__Emerion replied apathetically. He closed his eyes and wept silently._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Bella! Anna!" Madison shouted out to her two daughters, she was a beautiful woman of only 36 with long midnight black hair, her fringe framing her cerulean eyes and tanned skin.

Her two daughters Bellasiel and Eruanna were twins, Bella being a few minutes older.

Both girls had Madison's cerulean eyes, but they had flawless ivory skin almost like a porcelain doll. Bella had beautiful inky midnight black hair which fell in soft curls to her waist whereas Anna's hair was in a similar style to Madison's but was platinum blonde in colour.

Madison supposed the girls got their differences from their father, though she couldn't for the life of her recall who he was.

"Mum?" Came Bellasiel's voice from upstairs.

Madison smiled fondly as she saw the twins' heads appear over the banister on the landing.

"If you two don't get a move on you're both going to be late"

Anna's eyes widened as she turned on Bella "I told you that film marathon was _not _a good idea Bells"

Bella just smiled sheepishly at her twin "Yeah, well I'll remember that next time okay?"

Anna scowled at her sister, whilst Bella shrugged.

Anna came down first dressed in blue skinny jeans, a cream spagetti strap top, cream flats and a black leather jacket.

Bella followed soon after in black skinny jeans, black converse, a white spagetti strap top and a ruby red thigh length leather coat.

"You girls ready?" Madison asked her daughters now they had finally come down.

"Yup!" Bella said happily.

Anna nodded before scowling at Bella "We've probably missed the bus now!"

Bella rolled her eyes "Relax Anna"

"We have an exam in one hour! The traffic is-"

Madison cut in the argument "You can take my care, just this once mind you" she said with a stern look towards Bella, who just looked at her innocently.

Anna smiled gratefully "Thanks mum" she said before heading out to Madison's silver Mercedes convertible.

"Here you go Bell's, be careful" She said before handing her eldest the keys.

"Thanks mum!" She said brightly "I'll try not to scratch your baby, no promises though" she added with a laugh, just as she skipped through the door.

Madison just groaned at Bella's words.

* * *

"Bella, hurry up" Anna hissed.

"You know, if you want someone to do something being mean isn't the way to go" Bella smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance "Yeah well if we don't get there on time-!"

"Oh, relax - with my driving we'll be there before you know it"

"That is not relaxing!"

Bella sniggered.

"I hate you"

"Aww, love you too"

"No - I am seriously going to kill you" Anna said in obvious annoyance.

"You say the sweetest things" Bella drawled.

They drove in silence for a few minutes then before Anna sighed, her face serious "I had that dream again"

Bella looked at her sister, all traces of humour gone as she waited for Anna to continue.

"About the woman -"

"-who looks exactly -"

"- like mom, and-"

"-dies? Yeah I know, I have exactly the same dream"

"What do you think it means Bella?" Anna asked, worry clear on her face.

"I dunno … the guy, Emerion? Do you think … that maybe he could be - well if he could be dad?" Bella asked hesitantly, before continuing "I mean why else would we be dreaming this? Although mum wasn't called Madison"

"And I have no idea what they were speaking" Anna added.

"Yeah" Bella said thoughtfully.

"He could be … that Emerion guy … he could be dad - I mean he has my hair colour and seemed to be in love with mum in the dream"

"But that wouldn't make any sense"

Anna glanced at Bella.

"I mean it was a battlefield - mum was really pale, and speaking a different language, not to mention dead"

"Hmm" Anna said noncommittally.

"Is this why you were blaming me for the all-nighter?" Bella asked randomly.

Anna smiled "Yeah, sorry. I was kinda on edge"

Bella just waved off the apology "Don't worry about it"

They were almost at the college now, when a blinding light pierced through the front windscreen.

Bella swerved in the road as she pressed her hand against the horn, pressing it repeatedly in her panic as Anna screamed beside her.

Quickly Anna took her sisters hand as they felt the Mercedes collide with something before everything went dark.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the start of my story, I should be uploading the second chapter soon and that is where ME should come into it.

Please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Tolkien's characters or plot.**

_**Bold Italics means elvish.**_

_Italics means flashbacks._

* * *

"Five more minutes" Bella mumbled as she felt someone shake her.

"Bellasiel!" The urgent voice of her sister Eruanna made her sit up instantly, any and all traces of sleepiness gone at the panic underlying that one word.

"Anna - ?" Bella cut off her own question when she looked around and saw her surroundings.

They were in a forest.

Surrounded by greenery and trees for as far as the eye could see.

She then turned her gaze to her sister, Anna, who's eyes were red and puffy with tearstained cheeks tainted black by her mascara.

"Where are we Bells?" Anna asked her voice shaking as she voiced the question.

"I have no idea" Bella replied baffled "We should probably try to find someone - anyone - though Anna"

Anna nodded sniffing as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand "Where to first?"

"Anna don't take this the wrong way but… I can't even read a map, never mind navigating a forest" Bella paused "I have no sense of direction so… this is on you sis"

Anna sighed "And why should I know anything about navigating a forest?"

"You took geography in college" Bella stated in a 'duh' tone.

"Well … you're the outdoorsy one!" Anna shot back.

"You visited a forest for a trip"

"When?"

"…At some point… years ago…"

"Which was probably never since neither of us can recall it"

"It happened"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Ugh! Did not and you know it Bella"

Bella pouted.

"Anyway you went on a trip once where you learned how to survive in the wilderness"

Bella tilted her head in thought for a moment before her face lit up "Oh yeah! I remember that trip… it was awesome" she said with a bright smile.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember anything about navigating a forest though - only the hunting part, that was fun, we used bow and arrows" Bella added excitedly.

"Bows and arrows are ancient"

"Yet I'm awesome with them"

"Yet you couldn't handle fencing"

"Why would I ever want to stab someone?" She replied incredulous.

Anna rolled her eyes again "Why would you want to shoot someone with an arrow?"

"Not someone - something, like a deer or a … something"

"A helpless animal"

"Not helpless - food"

"Helpless"

"Food"

"Helpless"

"Food! You stupid vegetarian with your stupid leaves and blah food"

"Vegetables Bella! They wont kill you"

Bella scowled "Would too kill me"

Anna rolled her eyes for the third time "Stop being so childish" she paused "We really need to find a way back to… well anything"

"Question"

"Shoot"

"How did we get here? I mean you awoke first Anna, so was there any sign of life or …what?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

"Yup"

"We're screwed"

"Yup"

"Damn"

Bella sighed.

"The last thing I remember is crashing mums car"

"Mum is gonna be so pissed at you Bells"

"Yeah… if we find out wherever the hell we are"

"But if we crashed the car… how did we end up here?"

Bella shrugged before getting to her feet "No point in sitting around all day. Come on Anna - the woods await us!" she said before marching off in a random direction.

Anna hurried to stand up as she ran after Bella.

* * *

"Ugh!" Bella groaned "We've been walking for hours and I swear we saw that tree like three times already!" she exclaimed pointing to a random tree in the midst of hundreds of others.

"Bells we are in a forest - all trees are going to look the same!" Anna was shouting towards the end of her sentence, obviously having repeated the words several times before.

Bella rolled her eyes.

* * *

Bella fell face first into the leaf covered floor of the forest "I am not moving another inch" she mumbled into her arms.

"Spider"

Bella jumped up and moved squealing a little as she did.

Anna sniggered as Bella turned to glare at her.

"There was no spider!" Bella whisper-yelled at Anna.

Anna shook her head "It was worth it though" She said through her laughter.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the trees and onto the twins as dawn broke through the night.

Bella groaned "Shut the damn curtains Anna"

"We're in a forest remember Bells" Anna mumbled back.

"Screw you sun!" Bella said as she shook her fist at the sky.

Anna chuckled.

"Ugh… you're gonna make us get up" Bella complained as she heard Anna rising to her feet.

"Got it in one sis"

* * *

Anna paused in her walk and stopped to listen "Do you hear that Bells?" she asked excitedly.

Bella tilted her head as she listened, before shaking her head in the negative.

"I think I can hear a stream or something further ahead"

Bella's eyes glazed over as she started to daydream of water.

Neither of them had anything with them save for the clothes on their backs and it hadn't really hit them until they had woken up that morning.

When they reached the river they both ran to it, Anna gathering in her hands to drink from whilst Bella just dunked her head in and gulped down the water.

"Bella what the hell man?" Anna asked.

Bella pulled her head from the water and grinned at Anna "I remember Lenny doing this in _Of Mice and Men _and it seemed appropriate"

Anna smiled fondly at her slightly older sister, before said sister dunked her head back into the stream.

* * *

The sisters eventually continued on with their walk, but decided to continue on staying beside the water.

When it came to midday another issue hit the girls as their stomachs grumbled at the lack of breakfast.

"Dammit!" Bella shouted.

"You went hunting can you-"

"I don't have anything to actually hunt with".

"Dammit" Anna sighed.

* * *

They got hungrier as the day continued until eventually night fell, and there was no sign of ever reaching civilisation.

"I don't remember there ever being a forest this large in Britain" Bella stated.

Anna shrugged "You cant expect to know everything"

"Hmm"

Both attempting to start conversations however pointless to distract from their growing hunger.

Until both were started by a twig snapping.

Both girls jumped up startled as they turned to where the sound had been made and just waited for whatever it was to come out.

"Who's there?" Bella shouted, her voice shaking as she tried not to panic.

"We're sorry Miss, it wasn't our intention to startle -" One of four very small men stated as they emerged from the bushes.

The one who had spoke as well as two others had light brown curly hair, one of them had a slight reddish tint. All three of them had brown eyes whilst the fourth of their group had dark curls and startling blue eyes.

"Its quite alright!" Anna exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

Bella smiled "We're just glad you're not trying to kill us or worse"

The midget with the reddish tint to his hair spoke then "My names Peregrin Took, Pippin for short" he had a Scottish accent.

The one who had spoke first then added "Samwise Gamgee, Miss'"

The third light haired one followed "Meriadoc Brandybuck at your service"

The dark haired one smiled though had a cautious look in his eyes "Frodo Baggins"

Bella grinned at them "I'm Bellasiel and this is my sister Eruanna"

Anna then butted in "But we prefer to be called Bella and Anna"

"Okay Bella and Anna" Meriadoc replied with a grin.

Just then Bella's stomach grumbled again.

"You're hungry?" Pippin asked.

"Yeah we've not eaten since yesterday morning" Bella replied sadly.

"Well we cant be letting them starve can we Mr Frodo" Sam asked the dark haired hobbit quietly.

"You're welcome to join us for supper if you wish" Meriadoc offered.

Bella grinned happily down at the four small men "That would be much appreciated, thank you Meriadoc!"

"Please call me Merry".

* * *

After the six of them had eaten their fill, both the girls having been ravenous - Anna hadn't even protested at eating meat - the girls or more specifically Bella questioned the four men.

"Why are the four of you shoeless?" Bella asked with her head tilted to the side.

The hobbits smiled as Merry answered "We, my dears, are hobbits"

"What's a hobbit?"

"Bella!" Anna exclaimed.

Sam chuckled "It's alright Miss Anna, really"

"Hobbits are Halflings - Shirefolk"

"Shirefolk?"

"We live in the Shire" Frodo clarified softly.

"Oh… never heard of it" Bella admitted.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you two from - you do dress rather strangely?" Pippin asked.

"We're from Manchester" Bella smiled.

"Manchester?" Frodo asked.

"In England" Anna added.

"Manchester in England? I've never heard of it" Merry said.

"Though I don't suppose we would know of any place outside Gandalf's or Uncle Bilbo's stories" Frodo said.

Bella and Anna exchanged very confused looks before Anna asked "And where are we now?"

"Still in the Shire"

"Huh?"

"We are heading for Bree"

"Could we tag along, seeing as we have no idea where the Shire is or how on earth we're going to get home"

Frodo stared at them silently for a few moments, contemplating their question before he nodded slowly.

"Thank you!" Bella said happily as she threw her arms around the startled hobbit in a hug.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update but please review and tell me what you thought! Constructive criticism always welcome!**


End file.
